


A Cesare, Duca di Valentinois e amato fratello

by SoniaWilde



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Summary: La notizia della morte del Valentino è giunta a Ferrara, dove Lucrezia ora dimora. La sua urgenza di parlare col fratello la porta a scrivere questa lettera.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia & Lucrezia Borgia
Kudos: 1





	A Cesare, Duca di Valentinois e amato fratello

A Cesare, duca di Valentinois e amato fratello.

Dove sei, amor mio? Dalla nostra ultima lettera sono sono passate almeno sei lune e nessuno è mai venuto a parlarmi di te, a portarmi tue notizie.

La vita a Ferrara è come se fosse la mia seconda opportunità: lontana da Roma sto facendo ammenda di tutti i miei peccati ma di te non mi pento, non mi pentirò mai. Tu - noi - non eravamo un peccato Cesare, eravamo vita.

Sai, ti ho mentito qualche riga più in su: ho detto che nessuno è venuto a portarmi tue notizie ma non è corretto, le notizie sono arrivate ma io non so arrendermi a esse: dicono che sei stato prigioniero e poi ucciso in mezzo a una mischia durante la tua fuga, dicono che chi ti ha ucciso non ti abbia neanche riconosciuto, dicono che eri irriconoscibile per via dei segni della sifilide sul tuo volto, il tuo bel volto che ho più volte riempito di baci...

Ho il cuore spezzato, fratello. Scrivimi, dimmi che è tutto un incubo, portami a cavalcare per i boschi intorno a Roma fino ad arrivare al mare. Aspettavo che venisse almeno Micheletto a dirmelo di persona, una specie di premura che mi dovevi, ma dicono che Della Rovere l’abbia portato a Roma ma non ha ragioni per trattenerlo.

Cosa farà lui ora senza di te, cosa farò io? Mi sento sola come non lo sono mai stata, sola come mai lo sono stata neanche alla morte di nostro padre.

Per tutta la penisola italiana la gente maledice il nostro nome, ci chiama cani, spagnoli, marrani senza sapere che se sono così uniti è anche merito nostro, sì perfino nell’odio! Avevamo un sogno, Cesare, come famiglia: cosa è successo poi?

Caro fratello, amor mio, ti aspetto stanotte nel mio letto come facevi anni fa quando ancora la toga porporata ti pesava sulle spalle. Credo che tutto sia cominciato da lì.

Odi et Amo,

Lucrezia Borgia, amor tuo.


End file.
